


I Know I can deal with the pain

by Road1985



Series: Crucify my love [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron está en poder de los romanos después de haber caído junto con Crixus y los demás, en su última batalla, durante sus días siendo prisionero y torturado en manos de Crasus y Cesar, miles de dudas asaltan su cabeza y el dolor por no volver a ver Nasir se apoderan de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know I can deal with the pain

El dolor en todo su cuerpo le hizo despertar de golpe. Notó el duro suelo de tierra bajo él y cuando intentó moverse, se dio cuenta que sus manos estaba atadas a su espalda, bien amarradas a un enorme madero clavado en el suelo.

Recordaba la batalla, haber luchado con todas sus fuerzas hasta el último momento, incluso cuando ya sabía que no podían ganar, pero jamás le pondría las cosas fáciles a esos jodidos romanos. 

Miró a su alrededor con el único ojo que era capaz de abrir, no recordaba cuando le habían dado el golpe en la cara, pero habían estado a punto de sacarle un ojo. Se miró el pecho, tenía una herida abierta; no había visto al jinete que le había herido con el filo de su espada, tan sólo había sentido el dolor. 

Le corría la sangre por todo el cuerpo, así, al menos no podía ver los moratones y golpes recibidos. Aunque si lo que le dolía el cuerpo al intentar moverse tenía algo que ver, no creía que le quedaran muchos lugares sanos.

No era el único prisionero en el campamento romano y desde luego no era el que se encontraba en peor estado. Buscó con la mirada a Crixus y Naevia, pero no los encontró a ninguno de los dos. Un nudo se le hizo en el estómago, sus amigos estaban muertos, pero en su caso, seguramente habían muerto en la batalla, eso significaba que habían tenido más suerte que él. Crasus y sus hombres se lo iban a pasar bien con él. También buscó a otros de sus compañeros pero tan solo unos pocos habían sido hechos prisioneros con él.

La fiebre le había subido rápidamente y no tardó en quedar inconsciente otra vez por culpa del dolor.

Nunca rezaba, creía en los dioses como todo el mundo, pero los odiaba por la vida que le habían obligado a vivir. Sin embargo, ahora, cuando estaba seguro que iba a morir. Se dio cuenta que los dioses le habían dado el regalo más grande que jamás podría haber imaginado.

Y así, por primera vez en su vida, cuando en su inconsciencia ya notaba la vida escurriéndose entre sus dedos, Agron vio a Nasir delante de él, acercándose, sonriéndole. Su amante se arrodilló delante de él, le acarició la mejilla y le dio un cálido y tierno beso en los labios.

\- Nasir…

\- Te dije que te quedaras conmigo. Me has abandonado.

\- No… no digas eso. – Agron tragó saliva y trató de liberar sus manos de aquellas cuerdas, pero no consiguió nada. – Estoy luchando por ti, si ganábamos esa batalla…

\- Pero no lo hiciste, no ganaste y ahora vas a morir aquí, lejos de mi. – Agro abrió la boca para contestar, pero una figura se acercó a Nasir por detrás y lo reconoció enseguida. Castus se arrodilló también, pero en su caso besó a Nasir en el cuello. – Por lo menos no me quedaré solo cuando mueras.

Castus rodeó el cuerpo de Nasir con las dos manos, haciendo que se pusiera en pie y delante de Agron comenzó a meterle mano y le quitó la ropa, mientras sus labios recorrían cada punto de la piel de su amante.

\- Nasir… No… no, por favor.

Despertó por culpa del golpe en la cara. Tal vez habían pasado unos minutos más tarde, o tal vez unas horas y un chorro de agua helada cayó sobre su rostro y le hizo reaccionar. Escuchó risas a su alrededor y vio a los soldados; delante de ellos, delante de él, los dos hombres a los que más odiaba.

Cesar se acercó a él y se arrodilló.

\- El gran Agron ha caído. No tienes buen aspecto. – La carcajada se clavó en su cerebro.

\- Que te jodan. Tenía que haberte matado el momento en que llegaste a la ciudad, sabía que no eras de fíar, pero jamás pensé que teníamos un traidor entre nosotros.

\- Aún a punto de morir sigues siendo un bocazas. – Cesar le sujetó la barbilla, le hacía daño y lo estaba disfrutando. – Creí que pedirías clemencia. Sabes que te vamos a matar y habrás escuchado como nos las gastamos en Roma.

\- ¿Clemencia a un romano? Lo siento, pero no es mi estilo. Jupiter me lleva jodiendo desde que nací pero en cuanto muera y lo tenga delante me lo follaré y se enterará quien soy yo.

\- Ya basta de tanta palabrería. Llevo mucho tiempo detrás de esta gente y quiero demostrarles lo que ocurre cuando se enfrentan a Roma. ¡Crucificadlo! – Dijo Crasus caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

Todo pasó tan rápido que tan sólo podía recordar el dolor de aquellos clavos taladrando sus manos. No sólo se trata de un dolor físico; sabía lo que aquellas heridas significarían si salía con vida de aquel campamento. Jamás volvería a usar una espalda, no podría volver a ser un guerrero.

\- Ahora eres un inútil, Agron. – Escuchó la voz de Nasir en su mente, incluso vio su figura ahí, delant de la cruz, riéndose, con las manos de Castus, de nuevo, recorriendo su cuerpo, lo tumbó en el suelo y se colocó sobre él.

\- Basta. – Castus arrancó la ropa de su amante, le abrió las piernas y se coloco en medio. - ¡Basta!

\- Mira lo que hacen los perros rebeldes, una vez que que el amo desaparece se buscan uno nuevo.

\- ¡Basta! – Gritó Agron con todas sus fuerzas.

Nasir gimió desesperado cuando Castus empezó a follarle, le agarró las manos apretándose contra el suelo, le levantó las piernas y Agron tuvo que ver como Castus le hacía gemir y disfrutar, llenando el campamento con su voz.

Ya no le quedaba nada. Ya no había motivo para sobrevivir, tal vez, morir pronto y dejar de ver aquella escena, sería mucho mejor.

\- Nasir…

\- Si quieres, cuando acabemos con tus amigos, dejaré a tu novio para el final y me divertiré con él. Dime que quieres que le haga y te aseguró que será mucho peor. No se lo olvidará de mi… ni de ti. – Le dijo Cesar, para luego darse la vuelta y se marchaba, dejándole ahí clavado en la cruz.

Sólo consiguió resistir aquellas horas pensando en Nasir, por mucho que doliera, por mucho que le destrozara la idea de saber que estaría con otro. Allí arriba, cuando apenas podía respirar ya y sentía que las manos estaban a punto de desgarrarse y tirarle al suelo, la visión de Nasir delante de sus ojos fue lo único que le mantuvo con vida. 

Sonrió, después de todo estaba enamorado y por mucho que le cueste aceptarlo, Nasir merecía encontrar a alguien que le quisiera y que le… ya había visto; no podía soportar imaginar más lo que ese Castus, le estaría haciendo ahora; pero con un poco de suerte su pequeño sirio estaría en lugar seguro ya, cuidando de las mujeres, los niños y los ancianos libres, llevándolos a una vida alejada de toda la locura en la que vivían ellos. Lloraría por su muerte, cuando no estuviera en la cama con el otro, o al menos eso esperaba, pero con el tiempo seguramente encontraría otro hombre que le haría feliz y poco a poco lograría olvidarse de él, si no lo había hecho ya.

Dejó caer la cabeza cuando estaba convencido que morir era la mejor esperanza para olvidarse del dolor, el odio, la vergüenza y todos los sentimientos que ya le estaban matando demasiado despacio. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de dejar de luchar, escuchó voces a su alrededor y los gritos de enfado de Crasus recorrieron todo el campamento de un extremo a otro.

Lo más probable, era que Spartacus y los demás habían vuelto a ponerles en problemas. Seguramente habían matado unos cuantos de sus hombres. Lamentaba tanto no poder estar allí con sus hermanos, no poder volver a estar nunca en una batalla.

De repente, Nasir volvía a estar delante de él, cubierto de sangre, con heridas por todo el cuerpo y un profundo desgarro en el pecho, sabía que se trataba de una herida de espada.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Logró decir, sin aire ya en los pulmones.

\- No podía imaginar la idea de pasar el resto de mi vida sin ti. Morir en el campo de batalla era mucho más fácil.

\- No… no puedes estar muerto.

\- Ahora nos encontraremos al otro lado. – Nasir se llevó la mano al pecho y se la mostró a Agron, completamente cubierta de sangre. – Pronto estaré muerto, espero que vengas pronto, así estaremos juntos toda la eternidad y con un poco de suerte podremos follarnos a Jupiter tal y como siempre habíamos querido.

Agron cerró los ojos un momento al intentar acercarse a él y notar el más horrible de los dolores el manos crucificadas y cuando los volvió a abrir, tan solo encontró un enorme charco de sangre donde había estado Nasir un momento antes.

Unos soldados se acercaron a él. dijeron algo que Agron no escuchó, pero fue cuando se acercó Crasus a ellos, cuando se hizo un gran esfuerzo para prestar atención.

\- Bajadlo de allí y rápido, quiero a mi hijo de vuelta cuanto antes.

La madera en la que le habían dejado clavado durante horas fue descendida hasta el suelo por los dos soldados, desclavaron sus manos, sin ningún cuidado y por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar por el horrible dolor. Le dejaron tirado en el suelo, seguramente esperaban que se levantara por si mismo; pero si no le hubieran golpeado en todo el cuerpo, lo habría podido hacer. Aún así, intentó moverse, si le iban a matar ya, quería morir con la dignidad suficiente para hacerlo de pie. Pero ni sus piernas, ni sus pulmones, ni sus brazos, ni su cabeza, nada reaccionó a su petición y tuvo que quedarse allí tendido.

\- Vamos, sacad de aquí a toda esta escoria esclava; van a soltar aTiberius.

“¿Tiberius?” Pensó Agron, preguntándose cuando le habían atrapado y porqué no lo habían matado cuando habían tenido la oportunidad.

Alguien le movió, le puso en pie, y le arrastró, pero no supo a donde, porque su cuerpo agotado y derrotado volvió a dejarle inconsciente.

Al volver en si, había lamentos a su alrededor y gente moviéndose a sus lados. Volvía a estar en el suelo y probablemente la fiebre le había vuelto a subir otra vez, porque notaba que su cuerpo ardía y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

\- Agron, hermano. – A duras penas, logró abrir los ojos durante un instante. La visión de Spartacus le hizo sonreír. 

\- Otra visión.

\- No es una visión. Crasus os ha soltado, estás a salvo.

No comprendió lo que eso significaba, pero si estaba muerto, le gustaba la idea de encontrarse con Spartacus, eso significaba que Nasir no estaría lejos. Se dejó llevar por la fiebre de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que, seguramente Spartacus, le ponía en pie y cargaba con él.

Así caminaron durante un buen rato, hasta que por fin logró abrir los ojos una vez más y, o bien se trataba de una visión o bien aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad. Pero estaban rodeados de gente que caminaba o se arrastraba junto a ellos y cuando finalmente logró llegar hasta el campamento, vio unas figuras delante de él.

No se podía creer que Naevia estuviera viva, buscó a Crixus, pero no podían ser tan afortunados, su hermano había muerto en la batalla. Y junto a ella, Nasir caminaba hacia a él, con Castus unos pasos por detrás; el maldito pirata no lo dejaba solo y si tuviera fuerzas, lo mataría por estar tan cerca de él, por ponerle la mano encima, aunque tan sólo fuera para reconfortarle.

\- Has vuelto conmigo. – Le susurró Nasir, acariciando su mejilla. – Sabía que no podías estar muerto, no podías abandonarme.

El muchacho le hizo un gesto de asentimiento a Sparcatus y dejó que Agron se apoyara en él, con todo su cuerpo, aunque no pudiera soportar todo su peso, no le iba a dejar caer al suelo.

Deseaba tanto llorar, no habían sido más que visiones provocadas por Cesar y por la fiebre, Nasir seguía siendo suyo y las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de su amante le rompieron el corazón.

\- Lo siento…

\- No digas nada. Necesitar descansar. – Nasir se percató entonces de las vendas puestas de cualquier manera en sus manos, empapadas de sangre y la terrible herida que recorría su pecho. - ¿Qué te han hecho?

\- Lo siento. – Repitió Agron una vez más.

Lentamente y con gestos dulces, Nasir rodeó su cintura y le ayudó a caminar. Debían haberle roto algún hueso en las piernas, porque cada paso se sentía como miles de cuchillos clavándose en su cuerpo, pero no protestó y siguió moviéndose hacia la tienda que los dos compartían.

Nasir lo tumbó en su lecho y se sentó a su lado. Con mucho cuidado fue quitándole la ropa, sucia de sangre, barro y todo tipo de porquerías, una vez desnudo, le quitó las vendas que cubrían algunas de sus heridas. No habían sido los romanos las que las habían puesto allí, a ellos les importaba muy poco si alguna herida se infectaba o no. Sparctus debía haberlo hecho al encontrarlo. Hablaría con él cuando Agron que se quedar dormido por fin.

El germano protestó cuando Nasir tocó las manos taladradas por los clavos. Incluso el beso que dejó en ambas palmas fue una tortura, pero al mismo tiempo le hizo sentir tranquilo.

\- ¿Te lo has tirado? ¿Has dejado qu te folle?

Nasir se echó a reír.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – El guerrero sirio le tocó la frente. – Joder, estás ardiendo, tienes la fiebre muy alta. Voy a buscar ayuda.

Se puso en pie, pero Agron le sujetó con la poca fuerza con la que contaba y le hizo volver a sentarse a su lado.

\- Dime la verdad, Castus y tu… cuando pensabas que estaba muerto. ¿Os habéis acostado?

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Nunca he pensado que estabas muerto y aunque así hubiera sido, habría.... habría sido capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. ¿Todavía sigues con lo de Castus?

\- Quiere follarte y en cuanto yo muera…

\- ¡Basta! Estás herido, enfermo, con una fiebre muy alta, deja de hablar de cosas sin sentido y descansas. Voy a buscar ayuda.

Nasir se levantó, mientras todavía lo escuchaba protestar, pero trató de no dejar que las palabras provenientes de la fiebre le hicieran daño. Le había recuperado; había llegado a pensar que eso ya no ocurriría, era cierto, pero lo tenía con él otra vez, herido, destrozado, necesitado de toda la ayuda posible, pero estaba con él.

Salió de la tienda para buscar a los curanderos, con todo el trabajo que tenían, posiblemente no encontraría uno disponible, pero también era cierto que Agron necesitaba ayuda ya.

\- ¿Cómo está?

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Spartacus, pero se encontró que Gannicus y Saxa estaban allí también. Tras ellos, Naevia y Sybil también se habían acercado.

\- No se muy bien todo lo que le han hecho, pero han jugado con su mente, temo que no vuelva a ser el mismo.

\- Agron es fuerte, ha pasado por mucho. Creí lo mismo cuando perdió a su hermano. Saldrá de esta… pero te necesita a su lado.

\- A ti también, eres su hermano ahora, necesita a su hermano. – Dijo Nasir. Spartacus asintió. – Y una cosa más. – Continuó diciéndoles a todos. – No le digáis lo que estuve a punto de hacer. Se enfadará y se sentirá culpable. Fue una tontería, tenías razón Spartacus, sólo habría conseguido más que matarme.

Spartacus y Gannicus se miraron. Agron merecía saber lo que Nasir había estado dispuesto a hacer por él. Sin embargo, ambos asintieron, prometiendo guardar el secreto, igual que ellas. Agron había sufrido mucho en los últimos días, todos habían sufrido demasiado.

\- Vuelve con él, mandaré a uno de los curanderos en cuanto termine su labor. – La mano de Spartacus sobre su hombro, hizo que Nasir se relajara un poco. – Es mi hermano, no voy a abandonarle, ni a él ni a ti, pero no vuelvas a cometer otra tontería. 

Al entrar en la tienda, Agron dormía alguien había entrado y había vendado ya sus manos, aunque la herida del pecho seguía a la vista. Le cubrió con una de las pocas mantas con las que todavía contaban y su amante se estremeció. Los siguientes días iban a ser largos, duros y dolorosos para los dos, pero nada iba a interponerse en su camino, Nasir iba a lograr al hombre que poseía su corazón y mataría personalmente a Cesar y Crasus por lo que habían hecho, aunque eso le costara la vida a él.


End file.
